1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a generation method of remote objects with network streaming ability, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a generation method of remote objects with network streaming ability, which integrates a pushing mechanism, a forwarding mechanism, and an aggregation mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, networking has developed rapidly and various network technologies are put forward accordingly. Among these novel technologies, peer-to-peer (P2P) data transfer is one of the most well-known technologies. Due to multicast transfer and query, the time for uploading/downloading and searching files over networks can be significantly reduced. The idea of a distributed object-oriented architecture has also become a hot research topic attracting much attention. For example, currently, Java RMI, COBRA, and .NET Remoting are the technologies widely used for building distributed component operation and a remote procedure call.
Although the P2P data transfer and the remote procedure call technologies have become quite mature, they still have some defects in performance. As for the P2P data transfer technology, despite reductions in downloading time, it cannot achieve the function of “manipulate-while-downloading,” but only the object of manipulate-after-downloading can be achieved, which thus cannot ensure the correctness of the files. As for the remote procedure call, Java RMI, COBRA, and .NET Remoting all employ the call-and-wait mechanism, and every call must resort to the transfer over network, thereby naturally causing the performance to be deteriorated and the wait time to be prolonged.
Network streaming technology is one of the hot areas of research in recent years, and can be used to overcome the aforementioned defects. In the network streaming transfer, streaming data is obtained from the network by means of, for example, client-server transfer or peer-to-peer (P2P) transfer. Upon obtaining a specific amount of data, a demand side processes the data. Due to the network streaming technology, the performance for processing multimedia over network is enhanced, the data processing begins before the whole file is downloaded, that is to say, manipulate-while-downloading is achieved, which thus enhancing the flexibility in the application of the real-time multimedia.
Currently, in the distributed object-oriented system, the widely-used web service of “remote object procedure call,” such as Java RMI and .NET Remoting, is established by a service provider, who also executes an object to implement the web service. With the “remote object procedure call” technology, the operating procedure (called a method or member function) of the object may achieve the object of providing services for a remote user through a remote call. However, the “remote object procedure call” technology cannot provide the remote objects with network streaming ability. Therefore, in order to enhance the application ability of the “remote object procedure call” technology in multi-media data transfer, it is necessary to develop a method for providing the remote objects with network streaming ability.